


Summertime Stay

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Stay

It made Peter sick to admit it but, he loved Alec’s coffee. It was borderline gross, even their Dad, Gerald, made a face when it was brewing and would leave for his job saying he didn’t need a cup, the fumes were enough he said. Peter sits and watches Alec putting together a breakfast tray for Talia like they were already married and the guy still had no idea they were werewolves. Maybe he’d figure it out now, Peter wondered, after all Alec was somehow staying the summer with them. Talia had been thrilled when Alec asked if he could spend summer break after his first year away at SCAD back in Beacon Hills with her.  _Supposedly_  Alec had talked their Dad into letting him restore the house. So far it seemed like he’d made a huge mess of the basement and the back porch.

 

When Alec disappeared upstairs to dote on and probably make out with his sister, Peter went to make himself breakfast. On the stove, waiting for him, was another breakfast plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes and a note:

_Petey-_   
_Don’t look so sad. I’ll spend time with you this summer too. I love your sister the most but you’re cute too - especially when you’re sulking! Eat up you’re driving me to town hall after breakfast._

_Xoxo_   
_Alec_

_Ps- you’re my favorite because you have good taste in coffee!_

Peter scowled crumpling up the note and ate angrily.  _Who does he think he is?? SO MUCH NERVE!!_  Peter drank all the coffee because that’ll teach that uppity human. Alec though just grinned at him when he and Talia finally drifted down.

“Well are you ready? FINALLY?” Peter sighed at Alec looking put out by having to drive Alec around.

“Don’t sweat it Peter, I’ll drive him.” Talia smiled, twining her fingers with Alec’s.

Peter felt… Upset!!  _But that’s impossible!! Upset over not driving that idiot guy all over town!?!_  Peter felt annoyed and upset, his face felt hot,  _was he blushing?!!?_  One look at Talia’s face told him he was. Peter went stiff with embarrassment. And there it was. Alec was looking at him with this scrunched up fond face and… Alec moved and tried to hug him.

“Awwwwwww little brother!!!” Alec said, chasing Peter who ducked away from the hug. “Don’t be so sad!! I love you too!!“

"You stay away from me!!” Peter hissed. “I  **HATE**  YOU!!“

Alec just laughed, not giving up as he chased him through the kitchen. “YOU’RE A LYING LIAR PETEY BOY!! C’MERE AND LEMME CUDDLE YOU!!!”

Talia watched Peter flee into the pantry and fight to keep the door shut against Alec, laughing and shaking her head.

“TALIA IF YOU LOVE ME DUMP THIS FREAK!!” Peter cried.

“Sorry Peter.” Talia giggled, “I like him too much.“

Alec winked over his shoulder at her, “Thanks Gorgeous.”

Peter groaned and hoped they made kissyfaces at each other and would leave him alone… At least long enough for him to be properly indifferent again.


End file.
